Kamen Rider Armada
Kamen Rider Armada is the Gamepad's OC version of Kamen Rider Agito. General Information Kamen Rider Gamepad Era Year Aired: 2001 Motif: Aztec Mythology Previous: Kamen Rider Savage Next: Kamen Rider Fury Story Characters Allies * Victoria Hall Lords El Lords * El of the Canyon (Antelope) * El of the Sand (Rattlesnake) * El of the Woods (Moose) Bear Lords Their way of killing is to twist a person's spine and then throw the body into public view. They do this as an example for those who would want to stand up against them. The Bear Lords are named after the Latin words for the different seasons. * Ursid Aestas (Brown Bear) Summer * Ursid Hiemalis (Polar Bear) Winter * Ursid Autumna (Black Bear) Autumn Frog Lords Their way of killing is to wrap their tongues around their victim's neck and squeeze the air out of them. The Frog Lords are named after the Latin words for the types of water. * Rana Aquam (Frog) Freshwater * Rana Salaqua (Frog) Saltwater Spider Lords The Spider Lords are named after the Latin words for phases of the moon. * Jamara Neomenia (Spider) New Moon * Jamara Lunaplenum (Tarantula) Full Moon Crocodile Lords Their way of killing is biting off limbs and letting their victims die of blood loss. The Crocodile Lords are named after the Latin words for the five senses. * Crocodylus Gustum (Crocodile) Taste * Crocodylus Nidore (Crocodile) Smell * Crocodylus Audite (Crocodile) Hear * Crocodylus Videre (Crocodile) See * Crocodylus Tange (Crocodile) Touch Rabbit Lords The Rabbit Lords are named after the Latin words for directions. * Lagomorpha Aquilonaris (Rabbit) North * Lagomorpha Meridianam (Rabbit) South Armadillo Lords Chameleon Lords The Chameleon Lords are named after the Latin words for shades of color. * Calumma Calidum (Chameleon) Warm * Calumma Frigus (Chameleon) Cool Salamander Lords Donkey Lords Lizard Lords Wolf Lords Other Lords * Gorilla Lord * Bat Lord * Roadrunner Lord * Reindeer Lord * Rhinoceros Lord * Camel Lord * Badger Lord * Weasel Lord * Wolverine Lord * Jerboa Lord Lord Groups: Bat Lords: Bat Lords are themed after different members of the Chiroptera genus. Their method of killing is biting their victims on the neck and draining their blood. Equal: Jaguar Lords * Chiroptera Lucifugus * Chiroptera Desmodus * Chiroptera Lasiurus * Chiroptera Eptesicus To Be Replaced Mountain Lords Mice Lords Mice Lords are themed after different members of the Murid genus. * Murid Fallax * Murid Sylvaticus * Murid Arvicanthis Rainforest Lords Frog Lords Frog Lords are themed after different members of the Anura genus. Their method of killing is drowning. * Anura Hylid * Anura Bufo * Anura Dendrobatid Crocodile Lords Crocodile Lords are themed after different members of the Crocodilia genus. Their method of killing is biting off limbs and letting their prey die of blood loss. * Crocodile Nicoticus * Crocodile Porosus Miscellaneous Bear Lords Bear Lords are themed after different members of the Ursid genus. * Ursid Arctos (Brown Bear) * Ursid Americanus (Black Bear) * Ursid Maritimus (Polar Bear) * Ursid Melanoleuca (Giant Panda) Swine Lords Swine Lords are themed after different members of the Sus genus. * Sus Scrofa (Domestic Pig) * Sus Aethiopicus (Warthog) * Sus Babyrousa (Babiursa) Shark Lords Shark Lords are themed after different members of the Selachii genus. * Selachii Carcharodon (Great White) * Selachii Galeocerdo (Tiger) * Selachii Mokarran (Hammerhead) Other Lords * Gorillini Beringei: A Gorilla Lord * Lagomorpha Cuniculus: A Rabbit Lord * Rhinocerotoid Bicornis: A Rhinoceros Lord * Arachnid Mactans: A Spider Lord * Rangiferini Tarandus: A Reindeer Lord * Mellivorin Meles: A Badger Lord